U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,453 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,535 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,205,298 B2 disclose a buffer or damping member connected between two hinging members such as the hinge base and the hinge arm so as to provide damping force when the hinge arm is pivoted relative to the hinge base. Generally, when installing the hinge, the hinge base is fixed to the cabinet and the hinge arm is connected to the door which is pivoted relative to the cabinet between the closed position and the opened position. After a period of time of use, the damping material may leak out from the damping member, so the buffering feature fails and this is difficult to fix by replacing a new damper in the damping member.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0168620 A1 discloses an attached damper which improves the shortcoming mentioned above, but the damper is exposed and occupies a space as well as affects the aesthetic feature.
The present invention intends to provide a device which installs the damper in the hinge unit and the damper can be replaced conveniently.